onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
Magic is a metaphysical and supernatural force featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It can be manipulated by humans, with training. It first appears in the first episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. Use of Magic Use of Magic is the ability to harness magic to cast spells, however, using dark magic corrupts the user. Powerful magical practitioners like Cora, Regina and Rumplestiltskin become corrupted by their powers and in turn, their magic turned tainted as well. Not all magical practitioners are corrupted, however, such as fairies, but they are exceptions because they cannot use magic in negative ways, instead of choosing to not do so. Magic can be used to override the usual laws of nature, physics, and reality, but it always comes with a price. It is inherently neutral and cannot itself be split into Good or Evil, but can be used for either purpose. Since magic use is powered by emotion, the strength of the spell depends on the feelings of the caster focuses into the output of magic. Negative emotions are generally used to power spells while positive emotions are used to maintain control of spells. However magic can be split into Light and Dark, forms of magic that are powered by positive or negative emotions, thus a manifestation of the wielder's will. However positive emotions do not equal goodness as a mage's attempt to protect one's loved one can result in a person's death- after all, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Laws of Magic The Laws of Magic define the limits of magical abilities. There are three restrictions even the most powerful magic is said to be unable to break: bring back the dead, force someone to fall in love and change the past. However, these laws can and have been broken and changed by powerful spells. One of them is the combined power of three genies who have overridden fate. This spell even makes the caster immune to the price of magic, but, it did not grant the caster the power to cause others to fall in love. Another case of laws-breaking magic is the time travelling spell that can be enacted by gathering symbols of wisdom, courage, love and innocence. Price of Magic The Price of Magic is the inevitable expense for using or casting magic. Often stated as a warning that "magic always comes with a price", but sometimes, the price is not foreseeable. Rumplestiltskin's curse has the heaviest penalty for gaining his Dark One powers. While the magic allows him to accumulate masses of power, it corrupts him both physically and emotionally. Other prices include the Evil Queen's sacrifice of her father to unleash the Dark Curse upon the Enchanted Forest. In doing so, she creates a void in her soul that can never be filled. At another time, Regina's attempt to outsmart and get rid of Emma by putting her under a Sleeping Curse backfires, as Mr. Gold predicted, when Henry is afflicted with the curse instead. Even Mr. Gold himself, who knows all too well there's always a price to pay, brought magic to Storybrooke, which returned his old powers, but the cost forces a barrier around town to form, preventing him from leaving to find his son. Forms of Magic |toc=h3}} Good fairy dust, which is pink-purple in color, gives them the ability to accelerate natural processes such as a dwarf's birth, and to break an enchantment in which a person is cursed to stay in one form; such as in the case of Prince Phillip who was cursed by Maleficent into the form of a beast. Dark fairy dust is black-gray in color, is capable of transforming "deadly foes" into lesser and harmless beings. In Snow White's case, she uses it on a trio of trolls and turns them into cockroaches. Pixie dust, which is a more powerful type of fairy dust, gives the user the ability to fly and can also be used to find someone's soul mate. Some abilities with fairy magic include the transformation of objects or beings, telekinesis and telepathy of inanimate objects. One notable practitioner of this kind of magic is the Blue Fairy. Her counterpart, Mother Superior, is also able to sense and detect witchcraft. Fairies have the ability to hide their wings from view as well as enlarge themselves to the size of a human, but according to the Blue Fairy, this must not be done without a good reason. After the Dark Curse is lifted and Mr. Gold unleashes magic upon Storybrooke, the fairies were left powerless due to the absence of fairy dust. However, the seven dwarves are capable of finding diamonds in the mines, which Mother Superior plans to use on a magic hat in order to rescue Emma and Mary Margaret from another world. This plan fails when the hat is destroyed. |toc=h3}} Genie Magic is native to Agrabah where servants of magic, genies, have the ability to grant three wishes to any human that picks up their residing lamp or bottle. There are, however, some wish restrictions. One cannot wish for another person's demise by death, bring back the dead, make someone fall in love, change the past or use one wish to ask for many more wishes. One such genie is the Genie of Agrabah, whose lamp is washed away to the kingdom of King Leopold. The king accidentally rubs the lamp and brings out the Genie. Despite being offered three wishes, King Leopold uses one of the wishes to free the Genie from servitude. Even after this, the Genie is able to use magic to influence an Agrabahn Viper to turn away from himself and attack King Leopold. The Genie becomes a Magic Mirror after being granted his own wish to stay forever with a woman he loves, the Queen, and gains the ability to spy on people through mirrors for her. Another known genie is Cyrus. He, too, like the Genie of Agrabah, always longed for freedom. Unlike King Leopold, Alice, who opens Cyrus' bottle, is heeded against using a wish to free him. In his own words, Cyrus states freeing a genie doesn't have a good outcome for either parties involved. After Alice and Cyrus fall deeply in love, she decides against using up the three wishes. |toc=h3}} Seer's Magic is native to the Enchanted Forest. A mystical seer, in the form of a young child, is able to see future, but she only predicts the outcome or incomplete portions of her visions. She considers the power an unwanted curse, and later rids herself of it by passing the power to Rumplestiltskin. |toc=h3}} True Love is native to the Enchanted Forest as well as countless other worlds. It is the most powerful and simple form of magic with capabilities of breaking curses through the act of true love's kiss as demonstrated when Belle attempted to lift Rumplestiltskin's Dark One powers and restore him to being a regular human. True love's kiss is also able to reverse effects of any negative witchcraft, such as Snow White's ingestion of a memory potion, which turned her into a cold and heartless person, but she was brought out of it when kissed by Prince Charming. Numerous times, true love's kiss has been used to bring someone out of a Sleeping Curse, including Prince Charming to Snow White, Emma to Henry, Prince Phillip to Aurora and Mary Margaret to David. Emma's success in using true love's kiss proves that true love can exist in parental as well as romantic relationships. ("Pilot", "A Land Without Magic", "Broken", "Queen of Hearts") In Anastasia's case, Jafar cast a spell on her that Knave describes as a curse. With true love's kiss, Knave was able to free Anastasia from the curse. In his endeavor to capture the elusive and rare physical form of true love, Rumplestiltskin sought out to make deals with both Snow White and Prince Charming. On both occasions, he took a strand of each person's hair as payment. Combining both hairs in a bottle, he successfully created a true love potion. At a later time, Rumplestiltskin seeks out Prince Charming again to hide the potion in a dragon's belly for protection. Twenty-eight years later, after the breaking of the Dark Curse, after Emma defeats a dragon and retrieves the potion, Mr. Gold steals it for his own use. He throws the potion into a wishing well and unleashes magic upon town. ("Heart of Darkness", "A Land Without Magic") As some practitioners of witchcraft can rip out another person's heart, those born as a product of true love have the power to resist such magic. |toc=h3}} Witchcraft includes magical abilities such as telekinesis, which enables lifting and throwing people and objects, teleportation of oneself or others, making objects appear out of thin air and turning things invisible. Significantly, they can create and cast curses, such as Dark Curse and the Sleeping Curse. Witchcraft practitioners can also perform acts of transformation over themselves or someone else and create protective shields. They can also perform acts negative to another being such as causing physical pain, immobilization or combustion. Further abilities include changing the basic nature of something, such as spinning straw into gold, or willfully conjuring an item out of thin air. Witchcraft practitioners are learned in making potions with various effects and enchanting objects to have special functions. Their magic allows them to cause physiologically impossible situations, such as cutting off someone's head without the occurrence of death or using healing powers to instantly restore someone to full health. In addition, they can also summon creatures such as a Wraith and erase memories at will. ("Skin Deep", "Hat Trick", "Broken", "We Are Both", "In the Name of the Brother")|toc=h3}} Practitioners *Blood Magic **Evil Queen/Regina Mills **Rumplestiltskin *Fairy Magic **Belle/Belle **Blue Fairy/Mother Superior **Emma Swan **Fairy Godmother † **Henry Mills **Nova **Peter Pan † **Robin Hood **Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold **Silvermist **Snow White **Tinker Bell *Genie's Magic **Cyrus **The Genie of Agrabah **Rafi **Taj **Will Scarlet *Ice Magic **Elsa **Ingrid *Potioncraft **Belle **Jafar **Mother Superior **Regina Mills **Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold **Wicked Witch of the West *Seer's Magic **Rumplestiltskin **Seer † *True Love **Belle **Emma Swan **Mary Margaret Blanchard **Prince Charming **Prince Phillip **Will Scarlet **Regina Mills *Witchcraft **Amara † **Belle **Blind Witch † **Cora † **The Dragon † **Emma Swan **Evil Queen/Regina Mills **Glinda **Ingrid **Jafar **Maleficent **Mary Margaret Blanchard **Peter Pan † **Red Queen **Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold **Trish † **Witch of the East **Witch of the North **Wicked Witch of the West/Zelena **Zoso † Appearances }} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage.}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage.}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage.}} }} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage.}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage.}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage.}} Category:Magic